


<底特律：變人><漢康>Aperture

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 萬聖節賀文，來自白夜的幽靈康納構想來自劍三的6周年金翅蒼宇雕任務，最後求那拔十歇說的那句「上師曾說，東方有我證得菩提的因緣。這一朵花開的時間，我想，已然領悟。」他的生命就是為了與他相遇而生，為了這一瞬而活。※HE！請放心閱讀！※牧師漢x幽靈康，很老梗的童話故事





	Aperture

他不清楚發生了什麼事情。

充斥在耳邊的尖叫、哭嚎、祈禱。

劇烈的衝擊伴隨著噁心的天旋地轉。

然後他正在下降。

那是他第一次覺得天空是那麼的藍，也是第一次離天空這麼近。

只要伸手就能碰到一樣，伸手就能推開這片藍天到達......

到哪？

他驚慌的回過神，自己正在空中墜落。

※

「這是天作之合，願慈愛的天主降福你們白首偕老。」

漢克站在教堂外頭主持這場婚禮彌撒，外頭的天氣很好，晴朗的天空像是被清洗過一樣的藍，這也促成這對新人想要在教堂外舉行彌撒的契機。

在這座教堂擔任牧師少說有十年之久，漢克主持過很多場在這裡舉辦的婚禮、喪禮，每個禮拜例行的禱告日也主持了無數次。

但漢克仍舊不相信這世界神真的存在。沒錯，他不相信。就算他閉著眼睛就能讀出讚美主的禱告，他也不相信神祇、天使、惡魔之類存在於現實。

這只是他的工作，漢克是這麼覺得的。

「各位參禮的親友，願全能的天主、聖父、聖子、聖神降福你們......」

漢克如復讀機一般的主持忽然停頓，他感覺到上頭有風壓降下，有什麼正在墜落。

他抬起頭一看，卻撞進一片溫潤的淺褐色眼睛中，那是一個青年......一個青年從上空掉落！

漢克抬起手想要接住他，卻發現僅僅只是舉起手的動作就能將那個降落的青年托起。

很輕，還是半透明的，單薄寬鬆的白襯衫隨著風飄擺。

漢克第一次知道，原來這世界幽靈是真的存在。

 

等到婚禮彌撒結束，漢克送走了最後一位參禮人後回到教堂內，尋找那片半透明的人影。

「該死！給我下來！」

漢克左右都沒找到時一度以為剛才是自己出現幻覺，沒想到一抬頭就看到那個幽靈正坐在迴廊上相當高的窗台，陽光從鑲嵌的彩繪玻璃照進來，印在那個幽靈上有種不存在於世界般的虛幻美感。

幽靈被迴盪在空曠教堂的怒吼嚇得一震，祂慌張的躍下窗台，恍惚間好像就是從彩繪玻璃中描繪的聖經故事中降臨的天使，祂踩著輕到完全沒有聲響的腳步走到漢克面前。

噢，漢克以為幽靈都是用飄的。

「很抱歉，安德森牧師……剛剛聽到其他人這樣喊您，我也可以這樣稱呼您嗎？」

「我叫漢克．安德森，管你要叫我漢克牧師還是安德森牧師……你是誰？是什麼東西？」漢克皺眉，他有太多問題想要詢問。「還有你到窗台那幹嘛？想找地方坐下的話這邊都是椅子。」

「我不知道我是誰。」祂回答道，然後又回頭看了高處的窗台。「我可能是個幽靈，我坐在那只是覺得這樣離天空能近一點。」

「我覺得我得回去那裡。」

「那裡？所謂的天堂？」

「不，不是……但也許也不是天空，我……」

幽靈的面色忽然有些慌張，祂扶著頭，透明的指尖穿過深褐色的髮絲，好似想努力地回想起什麼一樣。

太棒了，一個失憶的幽靈。漢克嘆了一口氣，他決定把這個幽靈丟在這裡，或許等等就會有死神還是天使什麼的帶祂離開。

「等等、請等等，安德森牧師！」幽靈的語氣忽然慌張，祂急切地想要拉住已經邁開腳步要離開內殿的牧師，伸手扯過牧師的袍子。

卻穿了過去。

「還有什麼事？」漢克有些不耐煩的回頭，蔚藍的眼睛裡滿是不遮掩的厭煩。

可幽靈卻忍不住對著那雙眼睛發愣。

「有、什、麼、事？」漢克真覺得這幽靈不只沒了記憶，看來連智商都缺了不少。

「我、我有個請求，請讓我留在這裡……可以嗎？」幽靈語氣像是哀求，祂懼怕被眼前的男人驅趕。

「……」漢克沉默了數秒，讓眼前的幽靈更加可憐巴巴的望著他，像極了要被丟棄的小奶狗。

「愛留就留，我也阻止不了你。」他嘆了一口氣，完全被這個眼神打敗。

※

牧師有著牧羊人的意思，他會帶領、引導迷途的人從黑暗中走向光明。

在你的生命裡，成為牧師是天主的旨意，你註定走上這一條路，去證得你這一生的緣份。

年輕的他就認為這只是老牧師的瘋話絲毫不去在意，直到他被栽贓而丟了警局的飯碗，失意潦倒時走到了教堂前，才想起那個自己還曾被這樣預言過。

或許是想證實看看老牧師說的話，也或許是這一切不會變得更糟了，他接受受洗成為聖職人員，學習幾年後順利當上一名獨當一面的牧師。

升任牧師這份工作直到現在已經十年，他仍然不知道所謂的「旨意」是什麼。

 

當漢克睡醒時只覺得四肢還有腦袋都是灌水泥一般的沉重，沒睡好做了一整晚的夢，那些早就忘記的記憶藉由夢境在睡眠中變得清晰，然後在睡醒時完整的夢逐漸碎裂成模糊的印象在腦子裡。

咒罵了幾句難聽的髒話後漢克從床舖起來，準備盥洗，他隨手打開房內的電視轉到新聞台，聽那些枯燥的晨間新聞。

這是他十年來戒不掉的習慣，跟飲酒還有甜食從警局一路帶來這裡，當初教堂裡的人對此相當包容，畢竟那時的他只是個失意的可憐傢伙，而現在則是沒人管得了他。

等漢克整理好儀容後他把電視關掉，走出房間走到主殿的交叉通道，然後他看到了那個幽靈正單膝跪在祭壇前祈禱。

早晨的金色陽光從祭壇那撒下，將幽靈的容貌撒上一層金粉似的光芒，虔誠的祈禱模樣讓漢克忍不住駐足，不敢提起腳步去驚擾。

「早安，安德森牧師。」幽靈先注意到了漢克，祂起身向他道早，眼神還是那樣的溫和。

「早。」漢克有些僵硬的點頭，他忽然覺得昨天自己待祂好像太兇了點，然後詢問：「你在祈求天主能早點帶你離開？」

「不......我在祈求我能想起我的記憶。」幽靈有些苦惱的回答。「我有一種感覺，如果我想不起任何事情的話，我哪裡都去不了。」

想不起任何事情讓幽靈覺得祂一無所有，祂沮喪的垂下肩膀，原本略帶朝氣的金光都退去一些。

漢克也不知道是怎麼樣的心情驅使，可能眼前的幽靈太像以前那個丟了飯碗哪都沒得去的自己，他搔了搔灰白的頭髮說：「你可以留在這裡，直到你記憶恢復。反正也沒人看得到你。」

而當他這樣說時，漢克看到那個幽靈漾起一抹漂亮的微笑。

「謝謝，安德森牧師。」

祂笑得不似人間一般的虛無而美麗。

 

幽靈以回想自己記憶為由待在了教堂，祂跟著漢克去拜訪教會的會友，去傾聽信徒的懺悔，然後回到教堂煩惱繁瑣的會計事務。

祂幾乎隨時都跟在漢克身邊，很訝異漢克這樣看似沒什麼耐心又常爆粗口的性子居然能把牧師的工作做好。

漢克總叫祂「幽靈」或者「喂」，而祂也不曾提出抗議過。

「你難道還沒想起自己的名字嗎？」

那一天康納第一次看漢克主持了周末的禱告日，結束後漢克忍不住問道。

康納坐在高處的窗台（祂似乎很喜歡那裡）看著漢克宣揚佈道，等到最後一位信徒離開後才從窗台下來。

而每次漢克都忍不住想去接住這個輕的不得了的靈體。

「我想不起來。」幽靈搖搖頭，經過了一周祂仍然想不起任何事情，祂只知道祂曾經離天空很近，但那裡不是祂的去處。

「總得有個稱呼，我不能總是喊你幽靈或者喂。」漢克咋舌，他最不會想名字，就連他那條已經過世的聖伯納犬都是隨便看某本雜誌取的。

幽靈半垂著眼，一手撐著下巴沉思，不自覺的將食指指節半含在嘴唇裡（或許是生前的下意識動作，漢克猜想），像是忽然想起什麼的從長褲的口袋找出一枚硬幣。

「這是我身上唯一有的東西。」

出於好奇，漢克嘗試去拿取那枚硬幣，卻是撲了空穿過去。

幽靈笑了出來，收回那個硬幣後開始把玩，硬幣如流星一般在祂手上飛躍。

沒想到硬幣也有幽靈體，漢克咳了兩聲排解些尷尬說：「那暫時叫你Con，直到你想起你的名字。」

Con……這發音讓幽靈恍惚，祂對這發音很是熟悉……

「怎麼了？」

「不，沒什麼，就先叫我Con吧。」

Con笑了起來，祂在一周前得到暫時的住處，而在今日得到了暫時的名字。

※

「唷？這不是咱們威風的『前』副隊長嗎？」

一個帶著痞氣的聲音從背後傳來，讓漢克跟Con都忍不住回頭。

「老傢伙安德森，當一個牧師還過得挺不錯的？」來人是一個年輕夥子，鼻子上有一道明顯的疤，嘴裡正吐著嘲諷的語言。

Con不喜歡這個人，祂不喜歡有人這樣對漢克不禮貌。

祂知道漢克擔任牧師這個職業並不輕鬆，宣揚佈道跟教堂營運的事情全部都是他獨自掌管，更別說各種婚喪喜慶的典禮主持，小小的教堂只有漢克一個牧師在支撐，每天大量的工作壓在他肩膀上卻不曾有過一絲抱怨。

漢克是一位值得尊敬的人，Con不喜歡有人這樣對待漢克。

「看來你是真的太閒，里德警探。」漢克噴了鼻息像是嘲笑。「需要我向警局舉報你怠忽職守嗎？」

「你！最好別太囂張！我早是副隊長！我會撤銷你的檢舉！」

「喔？那就是舉報吃案？還真他媽敢......」

Con有些擔憂的看著漢克，表面上神情還是那樣無所謂，牧師袍下的手卻收緊成了拳頭。

「說的很像自己比我還行？啊？那你當初就別給我放棄啊！」

「蓋文．里德！你他媽給我閉上你的臭嘴！」

有個黑人男性走過來用資料夾狠狠地拍了那個警探的腦袋，他的咆哮直接讓小夥子閉嘴。

「嗯咳，很抱歉蓋文那臭小子就是這麼王八蛋，漢克。」黑人男性把那小夥打發走後開始向漢克搭話。「你知道的，他只是對你當初什麼都沒說就離開很不滿，認為能升遷成副隊長只是撿來而不是爭取來的。」

漢克只是點點頭，他的眉頭緊皺。

「傑弗瑞，我不在意。」漢克說道。

「安德森牧師……」Con小小的呼喚沒能讓漢克回頭。

「又有什麼麻煩？一個隊長一個副隊長跑出來讓警局直接放空巢。」

「這個案子希望你能幫忙看看……」

 

「漢克，你真的不回來警局嗎？你的栽贓早就已經被證明是清白了。」

「不了，我在這裡很好。」

最後漢克送那兩位離開後，他繼續自己未完成的工作，然而卻沉默寡言的像是深陷在過去的回憶中。

「安德森牧師……」

Con喊了漢克許多許多次，卻都沒能讓漢克回應。

彷彿他看不到祂了一樣。

Con感到害怕。

祂不想要失去祂與這世間唯一存有的聯繫。

 

入夜後漢克回到房間，忍不住拿出櫥櫃裡放著的烈酒，轉開未開封的瓶蓋倒滿眼前的玻璃杯，仰頭就是一飲而下，一杯接著一杯的像要澆熄他生命的火焰。

「安德森牧師……」

Con怎麼喊都沒喚回漢克的一次回頭。

漢克陷入酗酒後那玻璃杯更是沒有停過，很快酒瓶裡的威士忌被喝完了一半。

而漢克還是不停歇的灌酒。

「漢克！！！」

酒精開始充斥在漢克的血管中讓他頭痛，他聽到有人喊他，卻仍然收不回想拿起玻璃杯飲盡的手。

但漢克拿不起那個玻璃杯，他看到有纖細的手指正摁著他的玻璃杯，令漢克憤怒的抬起頭。

卻看到一雙蓄滿淚水的眼眸。

「漢克……」

他聽到祂哽咽的聲音。

「放開……」漢克慍怒的吼著。「我說放開！」

「No！」

祂像是施盡了所有的力氣去摁住那個玻璃杯，那纖細的手指更加明顯。

漢克想掰開那禁錮杯子的手，卻意外碰到了異常冰涼的實體讓他恢復了理智。

他看到Con慘白的臉，半透明的身影此時更加的淡薄。

宛如一陣風吹過祂就會消散而逝。

「Con……我放開了。」漢克一切的怒意都被退去。「你也放開……」

見到漢克的手離開杯子才讓康納鬆手，Con像是用盡了所有力氣一樣癱軟的趴在桌上。

「Con……」

「請不要這樣放棄……」

他聽到祂破碎的聲音，眼淚伴隨哽咽地哭泣流下。

「請不要放棄自己的生命……漢克……」

「這裡太寂寞了……」

「太冷了……」

漢克只感到心碎般的疼痛，他不知道Con感覺到了什麼，但卻說中了他想輕生的念頭。

「Con……」漢克伸手想摸摸Con的頭，卻撲了空，穿過幽靈的冰冷讓他手上一陣疙瘩。

「我錯了，我答應你不會再這樣……」漢克再次嘗試去觸摸Con，他小心地讓手撫摸Con的輪廓，感覺到掌心有冰涼的空氣。

「別哭……」

他忽然意識到，Con看起來才不過二十幾歲，還沒體會到人生就意外死去，忘記一切關於自己的記憶漂泊在人世。

若祂沒有碰到他的話，是不是就真的只能孤獨的徘迴在這裡，直到想起來。

或者消散。

這太寂寞了，太冷了……

而他今天對Con的冷漠，就是把祂丟入了無人與祂聯繫的孤寂之中。

漢克感到了愧疚。

「我不要你來這裡。」Con抬起臉，祂抽了鼻子後蹭了蹭漢克的手掌，眨眼時又是一顆淚珠落下。

「漢克是牧師，很多人需要你的引導。」

「你還擁有很多東西。」

而我已經一無所有。

漢克彷彿能夠聽到Con沒說出口的心聲，令他想拉起眼前太過年輕的幽靈擁入懷中。

※

Con不知道在什麼時候喜歡上漢克。

來到這裡已經經過一個月，祂的記憶仍舊沒有恢復，卻累積了更多祂與他的記憶。

Con喜歡跟著漢克去拜訪會友的家宣揚佈道，喜歡看漢克坐在桌子前苦惱他不拿手的會計事務。

更喜歡偶爾跟著漢克會窩在祭壇後面的管風琴前彈奏，莊嚴的琴聲響徹教堂讓人的心靈沉靜，但漢克不喜歡總是彈奏嚴肅的宗教曲目，他愛好隨意彈些輕快的曲調，讓教堂不帶有冷淡的嚴肅而是歡快的氣氛。

 

Con曾想過，自己若是一直想不起自己是誰會怎麼樣？

祂能感覺到一個月以來自己的身體變得更淡了一些，原本只是碰不到活物現在卻連椅子都能穿過。

或許祂的時間不多了，Con心想。

可是Con覺得祂想不起自己是誰也沒關係，祂記得漢克就好。

記得自己喜歡他就好。

在這最後的日子裡。

 

「漢克？」

Con從窗台躍下，祂發現原本坐在中殿椅子看書的漢克睡著了。

「漢克，你睡著了嗎？」

Con輕輕喚著，漢克的呼吸相當平穩，似乎睡得很熟。

我不應該這樣，可是……

Con伸手想穿過漢克略長的銀白色頭髮，撫摸經歷風霜雕刻的臉龐。

這個男人歷經了太多，明明並不衰老可髮已然全白。

「漢克……」

Con的輕喊帶著無比的眷戀，祂著迷的傾身，吻上祂所愛的男人。

漢克的唇帶著生命的溫度，康納僅僅只能感覺到那絲氣息，但光是如此就讓祂滿足的嘆息。

即使就這樣消失，也足夠了……

當Con退開，想回到窗台假裝一切沒有發生時。

卻對上漢克清明的藍眼睛。

「Con……」

祂聽到漢克的眼神變得複雜，連喊祂的名字都變得僵硬。  
「抱歉、我只是……！」

Con害怕的退開，祂不想聽到漢克對祂說出驅逐的回應。

於是祂選擇逃跑。

「Con！」

祂的逃跑倉皇而狼狽。

※

第三天，漢克心煩意亂的丟下手裡的工作，走出房間到中殿打開電源。

頓時夜晚中黑暗的教堂變得明亮。

漢克嘆了口氣坐在椅子上，他實在是睡不著。

他閉上眼就是Con那半透明、脆弱的身影。

想起祂的微笑、祂的眼眸、祂的吻、祂的一切。

漢克不知道自己是什麼時候愛上Con，明明十年來他獨自一人的走過，沒有人陪伴，也沒有人能走進他的世界。

可是Con做到了，他想起酗酒的夜晚，Con帶著哭腔的話語還有眼淚。

漢克忍不住摸上自己的嘴唇，他還記得Con的吻很涼，卻有種明顯的愛戀從那毫無觸感的氣息傳來。

彷彿那是他用盡自己的一切的愛戀。

「該死……」

漢克疲憊的垂下頭。

會不會以後再也看不到Con了？

在感覺到自己的心還能跳動時，這股生息就要被熄滅。

漢克聽到外頭開始下雨。

雨季要來了，他不知道幽靈會不會感冒。

 

入夜後漢克不再把教堂的大門關上，中殿保持著燈火通明，就怕那個幽靈突然回來。

然而到了第五天，漢克仍沒能等到Con回來。

是Con已經去了天堂，還是自己看不到Con了？

漢克並不知道。

他看著教堂外的雨，只知道自己會這樣等下去。

漢克從來沒有相信過神。

但他這次願意虔誠的祈禱，請求天主不要太快帶走他的Con

他還欠祂一個回答。

 

直到第八天，漢克主持完一個婚禮後，送完賓客才在外頭的雨中看到那熟悉的半透明身影。

「Con！」

漢克連傘都沒有拿，直接走到雨幕中想抓住Con。

當手穿過Con的手臂時才想起來他碰不到祂。

「漢克……」

他聽到Con喊他。

「我站在雨中，我什麼都感覺不到……」

Con顫抖的聲音令他心碎。

「我好冷……」

Con抬起頭，祂那溫潤如琥珀的眼眸滑出了淚水，像是雨滴在祂的臉上滑落。

但漢克能看到，已經連雨都穿過Con的身體。

連雨都不不知道祂的存在。

漢克只是慢慢走近Con，小心翼翼的抬起手將祂擁入懷裡。

Con沒有一點物體的觸感，只有微涼的氣息，漢克卻像是真正的擁抱到了祂一樣輕撫祂的髮絲。

「漢克……」

「我喜歡你……」

他聽到Con哭了出來。

漢克閉上了眼睛，他得將他的答案說出來。

「向天主宣誓。」

Con聽到熟悉的話語讓祂抬起頭，然後看到了漢克正嚴肅而認真的看著祂。

「我，漢克．安德森，願遵守教會的規定，接受你，Con，成為我的伴侶。」

Con睜大了眼睛，卻又泛著淚光眨了幾下，更多的淚水從臉龐滑落。

「今以後環境無論是好、是壞，是富貴、是貧窮，是健康、是疾病，是成功、是失敗，我要支持你，愛護你。」

漢克的宣誓像是低喃，卻一字一字的敲在Con的心上。

「與你同甘共苦，攜手共建美滿家庭，一直到我離世的那一天。」

漢克吻上Con，嘗到了雨的味道。

※

Con的時間不多了。

漢克即使不明白幽靈能夠存在多久，但從Con日漸淡薄的身影，以及祂逐漸連死物都碰不到的現象中推測出，Con已經沒有太多時間了。

而Con卻仍然想不起祂的記憶。

「你還是沒想起自己是誰嗎？」

漢克詢問那個已經會穿過椅子，卻還是假裝坐在椅子上的幽靈。

「想不起來，但也沒關係了。」

Con微微側身，假裝自己靠在漢克身上。

「我能夠記得你就好。」

漢克看著Con想讓他放心的微笑，心裡頭卻是默默的皺眉。

這傢伙在拒絕想起自己的記憶。

 

一個幽靈消散會怎麼樣？

漢克不認為幽靈經歷時日後自然消散就是上天堂或者下地獄。

若Con再不想起自己的記憶，或許就會完全消失。

沒有天堂也沒有地獄，這個世間再無他的身影。

漢克不希望Con最後的下場是這樣。

「Con，你留在教堂，傑弗瑞讓我去警局看一些案子。」

「好的，漢克。」

漢克假借這個理由讓Con留在教堂，他撐著傘走入雨中。

Con揮揮手後看著漢克離開教堂的背影，瞬間有些恍惚。

他看不見眼前的雨幕，他看見了天空，雲層在自己之下。

然後突然劇烈的搖晃、人們的慘叫跟哭號在耳邊迴盪……

不！

Con摀著耳朵蹲下，努力的把這些片段趕出腦子之外。

不要想起來、不要想起來……

每當那些片段日漸明顯，祂與漢克生活的這段日子就變得模糊。

不要.……

祂現在連雨中漢克對祂的宣誓都記得模糊不清。

不要將這段記憶帶走……

滴答、滴答……某種儀器的聲音在腦中響起。

像是宣告祂的倒數。

 

「不，漢克。我沒辦法讓你進檔案室。」

傑弗瑞頭痛的看著這位老朋友。

還以為漢克來警局是想跟他談復職的事情，沒想到一開口就是要進檔案室查資料。

查什麼？漢克卻說是個人隱私。

「老天，傑弗瑞！」漢克重重的拍了辦公桌。「十年來我讓自己當個工具幫你們處理一堆沒頭緒的案子，你卻連我這點請求都不幫！」

「漢克！這是規矩！」傑弗瑞也怒火中燒。「你現在不是局裡的人！只是一個他媽的牧師！」

「要進檔案室沒門！給我滾出去！」

被掃出隊長辦公室的漢克嘴裡不停咒罵，然後就碰上一個他最不想碰到的人。

「前副隊長跑來警局幹什麼？」蓋文討人厭的聲音讓漢克的臉色更加難看。

「不關你的屁事！」漢克忍不住咆哮，繞過蓋文討厭的嘴臉打算離開。

「我聽到你在問檔案室的權限，要來嗎？」

蓋文的聲音讓漢克回頭，他看到蓋文無所謂聳肩的模樣。

這小子總是無視法紀，漢克咧嘴一笑，這小子或許也沒那麼討厭。

 

跟著蓋文走到檔案室後，蓋文只說他在外面守著就刷權限讓漢克進去。

警局的檔案室仍舊跟十年前一樣雜亂，或者說更亂了，漢克花了一段時間才找到最近的資料被塞在哪裡。

漢克並不知道Con是怎麼死的，他只能從這些事故紀錄檔案中一頁一頁尋找。

翻開兩個多月前的檔案，漢克盡力快速且仔細地翻閱。

然而翻到三個月以前的檔案，漢克都沒從死亡名單中找到Con開頭的人。

怎麼回事？漢克皺眉，不可能這些名單裡沒有Con。

難不成一個幽靈能存在這麼久？漢克認為這不是沒可能，但Con給人不是已經存在三個月的模樣。

祂兩個多月前才從天上掉下來……

天上？

漢克像是被靈感劈醒一般地翻開一本剛剛才翻閱過的檔案，找到了一則看過的事故紀錄。

兩個多月前別州的客機失事事件……

漢克沒有查死亡名單，反而去查倖存者。

忽然間漢克呼吸變得急促，他丟掉手裡的檔案衝出檔案室。

守在外頭的蓋文被漢克突然開門嚇到，還來不及發作漢克已經匆匆離開。

 

漢克緩慢的走在醫院的走廊上，心臟正緊張的跳動。

他走到一個單人病房前，確認了名字後，輕輕的拉開門走進去。

病房裡很安靜，沒有其他家屬，漢克只聽得到儀器的滴答聲。

漢克走到病床前，他看到了躺在床上的人。

即使緊閉著眼睛，漢克仍然能知道，那雙如琥珀般的眼睛是多麼的溫和。

即使消瘦得已無印象中的模樣，漢克仍然知道。

這是Con……

漢克忍不住伸手，撫摸上他削瘦的側臉，指尖撫過那凌亂的深褐色髮絲。

他摸到了人體的溫度，緩緩往下他摸到了頸子上跳動的血管。

 

「是誰？」

一個不認識的聲音讓站在病床邊的漢克回頭，發現是長得與Con非常相像的男性，冰藍色的眼睛裡透著警戒。

漢克張開口，卻說不出自己是誰。

他誰都不是，不論是對眼前的男性，還是病床上的人兒。

「我……只是走錯病房。」

漢克說完後便離開這間病房。

※

Con發呆的時間越來越多，很多時候呈現恍惚的狀態。

「Con，你得想起你是誰。」

漢克看著Con已經失去最初見面時略帶生息的光芒很是擔憂。

「我想不起來……」

Con垂下眼，祂不敢看向漢克。

「Con……」漢克憐愛的捧起祂的臉頰，在祂唇上一吻。

「別對我說謊……」

交換氣息間Con聽到漢克如嘆息的話語讓祂一震，祂退開漢克的撫摸，臉上滿是哀求。

「漢克……我不想……」

「Con，你知道你再不想起來你會消失。」漢克疲憊的嘆了口氣，他已經在這話題與Con討論多次。「為什麼這麼不願意想起自己是誰？」

「我……漢克……」Con對上了漢克疲憊的藍色眼睛，祂發現這次祂沒辦法隨便搪塞過去。「我不想忘記……漢克。」

「我不想忘記……」

Con閉上了眼，像是隱忍著極大的悲傷。

「每當那些畫面逐漸明顯，我就開始忘記這兩個月來的日子。」

「我忘記我與你的相遇。」

「我忘記你對我的宣誓。」

「我不想連我愛你都忘記。」

Con站在祭壇前，祂向祂的牧師、祂的愛人告解。

陽光下的Con已經沒有當初沐浴在其中的金光，只有被穿透而更加模糊的身影。

就像是幻覺，隨時就會被天主收回的天使。

「Con。」漢克走上前，擁抱那個不願離開的天使。「我想真實的觸碰到你。」

「漢克……」Con蹭了蹭那令祂眷戀的體溫，祂得做出決定。

祂明白自己已經沒有太多時間，或許下一秒，祂就會消失。

「能再對我宣誓一次嗎？」

Con抬起頭，漢克從祂的眼中知道了答案。

「向天主宣誓。」

「我，漢克．安德森，願遵守教會的規定，接受你，Con，成為我的伴侶。」他說。

「今以後環境無論是好、是壞，是富貴、是貧窮，是健康、是疾病，是成功、是失敗，我要支持你，愛護你。」祂說。

「與你同甘共苦，攜手共建美滿家庭，一直到我離世的那一天。」

他們在陽光中親吻。

「漢克，請等等我，我會追上你。」Con笑了起來，眼淚滑過祂的臉頰。

「我會等你……」漢克在Con的耳邊承諾。

「康納……」

記憶像是從塵封的匣子中開啟，祂想起了自己是誰，祂忘記了這段日子。

但在那瞬間，在那消失的瞬間。

漢克聽到了康納對他說。

我愛你。

 

在那一刻，漢克明白了。

自己此生為的就是這一個瞬間而活著。

※

康納似乎做了一個很長很長的夢。

當他醒來時，一陣心痛讓他落淚。

他覺得他才剛得到了什麼的瞬間。

就失去了他。  
  
※  
  
「安德森牧師。」康納坐在醫院中庭的椅子上，樹蔭的陽光一點一點的撒在他身上，手裡一枚硬幣在雙手間飛躍。

「已經能走動了？」漢克看著眼前的青年，甦醒後的復健進行的很順利，已經開始嘗試進食讓他氣色越來越好。

逐漸的恢復成漢克記憶裡，最早見到祂時最美的模樣。

「是的，不知道為什麼，我覺得自己好像沒睡那麼久一樣。」康納輕笑著收起硬幣，然後注意到漢克手裡的聖經。

「您要去病房給會友佈道嗎？」

「不，剛剛才結束。」

「那您應該不介意在這裡陪我聊聊天。」

「我可不是什麼良好的談天對象。」漢克聳聳肩。「不過，我的榮幸。」

 

漢克坐在康納旁邊，他的聖經被康納拿去閱讀。

他總算能拿起書閱讀了，漢克還記得那個幽靈捧不起書，書本的重量對祂而言太重，只能由漢克拿著，一頁一頁的翻閱讓祂看。

而現在……他能夠靠自己拿起一本書閱讀。

「安德森牧師。」

康納的聲音讓漢克從記憶中回神。

「怎麼了？」漢克回應道。

「我好像做了很長的夢。」康納放下手裡的聖經，抬頭看著在冬天雨季中難得晴朗的天空。

「我不記得夢裡發生了什麼事情，但它讓我覺得逼真，就好像我睡著的時候其實是醒著的」

康納緩慢的陳述，漢克只是安靜的聽著。

「可是我不記得夢裡發生了什麼事，這讓我感到害怕。」

「我認為我失去了很重要的東西。」

「我害怕那東西離我而去。」

康納嘆了口氣，苦笑起來說：「抱歉，安德森牧師，我竟然跟您抱怨這麼荒唐的事情。」

「不。」

康納轉過頭，他看到了漢克閃爍著複雜情緒的藍色眼睛。

比天空還要美麗的藍，康納第一次見到時就發現自己很喜歡看著這雙蔚藍眼眸。

很喜歡，又感到懷念。

「這些並不是荒唐的事情，康納。」

漢克強壓下心中的酸澀，卻還是忍不住伸手撫摸上康納削瘦的臉頰。

他觸摸到了康納溫暖的體溫，還有在指尖的棕色頭髮。

「他並沒有離開，康納。」

「他會等你。」

康納不了解，為什麼這個撫摸如此的讓他眷戀。

為什麼眼前的牧師像是隱忍著極大的悲痛。

為什麼……

「為什麼我會落淚呢？」

康納閉上了眼，淚水從眼眶中湧出。

然後被粗糙的指腹抹去。

「請告訴我，安德森牧師，我忘記了什麼。」

漢克沒辦法告訴他，只能沉默著一次又一次擦過康納的眼淚。

 

那一晚氣溫開始下降，入夜後降下了細雪。

康納看著窗外的街景已經被雪絨蓋上了一層銀白。

過幾天他就能出院，奈斯已經幫他把一切的手續都處理好了。

不論是要回家繼續休養還是回去之前的航空公司繼續工作都行。

可是……這樣就得離開這裡。

康納躺在床上，病房裡很溫暖，他卻感覺到一絲寒冷。

迷迷糊糊之間，康納睡了過去。

他夢到他在一座教堂裡。

 

他坐在一扇高高的、鑲有彩繪玻璃的窗台邊。

他聽到有人喊他，於是他躍了下來。

他沒有摔傷，那人接住了他。

他把他抱在懷裡。

向天主宣誓。

他說。

 

康納忽然驚醒，夢裡的一切太過真實，他緊張的跳下病床，拿過丟在椅子上的外套披上後衝出病房。

他得趕緊。

趕在夢變得模糊之前。

趕在他再次忘記之前。

 

入夜後氣溫迅速的降低，沒多久就下了雪。

漢克只覺得冷得無法入眠，乾脆起身看些書籍。

他已經很久沒有碰酒了，不論怎麼難熬的孤寂夜晚他都不曾倚靠過酒精。

每次拿起酒漢克都會想起那半透明的身影，像用盡所有存在的力氣抓住他的酒杯，不讓他以酒緩慢殺死自己。

下雪的夜晚很安靜，漢克幾乎只能聽得到自己的心跳聲。

嘩啦

他聽到外頭樹上雪落的聲音，卻被擾得一陣心跳促亂。

漢克放下了書，他走出房間到中殿，點亮了燈光。

就像祂不在的那一周一樣，點亮了燈火，打開大門等著誰回來。

 

康納喘著氣跑到一座教堂前，他明明不曾在這個城市生活過，也沒有從醫院出來過。

卻沒有迷路的一路跑到這裡。

夜晚的教堂燈火通明，打開的大門昭示著對外的開放。

康納只覺得熟悉，熟悉的想要落淚。

他走上階梯進入教堂。

果然看到一個熟悉的人正坐在椅子上。

如那忘卻的記憶中一樣銀白的頭髮與黑色的衣袍。

那人轉過頭，令康納眷戀的清藍眼睛正寫滿了驚訝。

「漢克......」

康納說出那人的名字時是如此的熟悉與依戀。

「康納？」漢克起身，他沒想到康納會跑來。

「漢克……對不起……」

康納走上前抱住他，心裡流過一個終於實現的滿足感，以及滿滿的愧疚。

「請等等我……」

「我會追上你……」

曾經的話語敲打在漢克心上，讓他心疼的抱緊他。

「忘記了也沒關係。」

「不、漢克……」康納著急地抬起頭，他看到漢克眼睛裡的包容。「我知道、我愛你……我知道的、」

漢克只是低頭吻上康納努力想組織言詞的嘴唇，溫暖且柔軟，帶著生命的氣息。

這個吻包含的東西太多太多康納不了解的記憶，但康納清楚一件事情。

他一直在等待這個真實的吻。

「就算你不記得，也不代表我們不相愛。」漢克的話語在他們的嘴唇間猶如嘆息一般輕，將康納紛亂的心平靜下來。

「向天主宣誓。」

康納聽到漢克的話語，他閉上眼，如許下承諾般虔誠。

「向天主宣誓。」

即使這段記憶模糊而不再清晰，我仍舊愛你。

 


End file.
